KAU
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: Malam Sastra hadir membawakan trauma baru untuk seorang Chazz Princeton. Hal yang jauh lebih buruk ketimbang menyaksikan Prof. Crowler di Drama Musikal dan jauh lebih dalam dari Neraka itu sendiri. ["Seumur hidup ia tidak akan menuliskan puisi lagi meskipun mendapat iming-iming nilai A?"] (Shonen-Ai, Poetry)


**KAU**

 **.**

 **Author ©** Litte Yagami Osanowa

 **.**

 **Yu-Gi-OH! GX ©** Takahashi Kazuki & Kageyama Naoyuki

 **.**

 **Warnings for** Shonen-ai, AU, OOC, _Author WritBlok_ , dsb. _"For a foolish attempt to cure my writer block, probably…"_

 **.**

 **Special Thanks for My Friend to give this inspiration**

 **.**

* * *

 _Malam Sastra_ —sebuah acara konyol yang mendapatkan persetujuan Rektor Universitas ketika proposalnya baru saja diberikan. Aneh 'kan? Tanpa pertimbangan terlebih dahulu _dia_ —maksudku, Rektor terhormat—segera memberikan cap persetujuan dengan seluruh fakultas yang _harus_ ikut serta di dalam acara tersebut. Bukan hanya kekesalan, tapi juga selalu ada trauma baru yang menyerang setiap acara ini diadakan.

Chazz hanya bisa bergindik ngeri mengingat Prof. Crowler yang berdandan ala Victoria berduet dengan Prof. Zane diatas panggung drama musikal. Sumpah! Suasananya sangatlah kacau saat itu. Banyak mahasiswa yang memutuskan untuk kabur dari tempat dan beberapa yang tidak sempat meloloskan diri hanya duduk di kursi penonton terdiam dan membeku. Ia salah satunya.

Semester ketiga, Chazz dan kelasnya menampilkan musikalisasi puisi dengan judul _Still I Rise_ karya Maya Angelou. Di semester keempat, Chazz bersama delapan orang perwakilan kelasnya menampilkan _story telling_ menceritakan kisah dari sebuah novel karya Jane Austin berjudul _Emma_. Kini, ia harus menghadapi masa-masa tersulit dimana dirinya harus membacakan puisi karangan sendiri di depan panggung. Ia tidak suka dengan keputusan Prof. Zane yang menyuruh seluruh mahasiswa kelas 3E52 menampilkan pembacaan puisi perorangan untuk acara malam sastra. Beramai-ramai sih oke—tetapi kalau harus sendirian diatas panggung? TIDAK!

Tapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membantah karena hal tersebut akan berakibat pada nilai mata kuliahnya. Sesuatu yang _paling_ tidak ia inginkan adalah mencoreng nilai sempurnanya. Tidak terima kasih. Kalau dengan maju keatas sana dan mempermalukan dirinya, seorang Chazz akan rela melakukannya demi mendapat nilai A.

Sialnya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana membuat sebuah puisi—kalau hanya mengarang kata mungkin ia bisa, tapi hal tersebut bukanlah sebuah _puisi_ untuknya. _Puisinya_ haruslah sempurna, tidak mungkin ia membawakan karya gagal atau setengah-setengah di hadapan 2000 penonton. Maka dua bulan sebelum acara dimulai, Chazz berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk merangkai puisinya…

Kata demi kata…

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir tema apa yang ingin ia gunakan untuk puisinya?_

Mungkin cinta—cinta yang tak terbalas?

Chazz mendecih pelan sambil meletakan bolpoinnya diatas buku catatan yang sedang ia tulis. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan pengalaman segarnya yang ditolak. Oh, bagus sekali bukan? Ia baru ditolak semester lalu dan sekarang ia membuat puisi tentang pengalaman pahitnya. Setelah itu ia akan mempublikasikannya di hadapan semua orang dalam sebuah acara sekolah. Brilian sekali.

Tapi ia _tidak_ akan melakukannya.

 **Tidak akan!**

Untuk apa mempublikasikan aib-nya sendiri? Walaupun ia menggunakan seribu jurus majas sekalipun, tidak akan menutup bahwa puisinya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi.

Tapi tema cinta adalah yang paling _mudah_ untuk dibuat bukan?

Chazz menghela napas kemudian membenamkan kepalanya diatas meja, kepalanya terasa sakit karena harus berpikir hal yang rumit dalam waktu bersamaan— _tugas dan puisi_. Ia ingin sesuatu yang unik, sesuai dengan gayanya dan orang lain tidak akan tahu siapa objek yang ingin ia pakai dalam puisinya tersebut. Pada akhirnya, ia setia terduduk diatas kursi dengan kesepuluh jari yang sibuk mengetuk permukaan kayu meja sambil berdeham ' _Hn—haa—hoo—hmm_ ' menunggu wahyu yang akan datang untuk menghampiri.

Kemudian pencarian wahyunya terhenti ketika pintu kamar terbuka lebar hanya untuk menampilkan sosok yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya. **Jaden Yuki** — _slacker_ sekaligus hama baginya—bersenandung riang dengan kedua tangan menggandeng properti drama yang akan dipertunjukan kelasnya di acara nanti. Chazz menyipitkan matanya tidak menyukai kedatangan teman sekamar yang tidak diharapkan itu. Ia menghela napas panjang kemudian bersandar di kursinya menatap langit-langit. Percuma saja kalau ia ingin mencari ide sekarang.

"Hei, Chazz~! Aku tidak tahu kau pulang cepat hari ini…" setelah meletakan barang bawaannya, si _slacker_ kini menghampirinya dan mengajaknya untuk mengobrol. " _Well_ , tidak mengherankan juga sih, Prof. Zane dan yang lainnya hari ini latihan untuk malam sastra di ruang teater…"

Chazz tidak perlu menjawab karena ia tahu— _tahu_ —bahwa si _slacker_ ini mengetahuinya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa makhluk yang sedang mengoceh dengan sok familiar di dekatnya bisa mengetahui apapun yang berkaitan di sekitar kampus dan fakultas termasuk dirinya. Kebetulan atau tidak, Chazz bukanlah orang bodoh. Pasalnya ia merasa _slacker_ ini mengetahui jadwal dan rutinitasnya. Kerap kali bertemu di perpustakaan, café, atau bahkan kebetulan bertemu di suatu tempat yang sama saat liburan. Itu sangatlah aneh. Baginya.

Dan sekarang Tuhan menaruhnya dalam satu kamar asrama bersamanya. Setelah cobaan penolakan yang diberikan untuknya, kini ia harus tinggal satu ruangan bersama orang yang paling ia benci? Rasanya _gurih_ sekali!?

"Kudengar kelasmu akan membacakan puisi individu…" mulainya lagi kini bersandar di sisi lain meja, "Jadi, kau sudah terpikir ide untuk menulis puisi?"

Hanya decakan yang Chazz berikan.

"Kurasa belum," Jaden menarik kesimpulannya sendiri sambil mengangkat kedua bahu. Kemudian ia menoleh kesamping dan tercengir lebar seperti _Cheshire cat_ dari Alice in Wonderland—bicara tentang Alice, ada rumor bertebaran bahwa Prof. Crowler akan menjadi Queen of Hearts—dilain pihak, Chazz menaikan alis melihat cengiran aneh yang ditujukan untuknya. "Kudengar puisi cinta itu gampang dibuat… _terutama_ oleh orang yang sudah berpengalaman…"

Alis Chazz berkedut mendengarnya. Apa ini? _Slacker_ itu ingin menyinggungnya secara tidak langsung? Tangannya terasa panas ingin memukul wajah yang masih memasang cengiran itu. Tetapi Chazz tahu, kehilangan kesabarannya saat ini hanya akan membuatnya kalah. Kalah karena terbawa arus permainan Jaden. Di dalam hati ia mulai menghitung bilangan-bilangan prima untuk menahan emosinya dan mencoba berpikir jernih. Sampai di hitungan ke-577, ia menarik nafas kemudian menghebuskannya kembali, bagus, pikirannya sudah _lumayan_ tenang kini.

"Heh… Ucapanmu ada benarnya," dengan lancar Chazz membalas. Bibirnya terangkat mengukir seringaian tipis kini berani menoleh menghadapi sosok Jaden. Kedua netranya memancarkan kilatan ketika bertatap dengan manik karamel itu. "Namun sangat disayangkan… tajuk cinta murahan… sama sekali bukan gayaku…" tambahnya

Jaden justru tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. "Begitukah~" ucapnya dengan nada _sing-a-song_

Chazz memalingkan pandangan menatap lembar putih kosong di mejanya. "Kau tinggal lihat dan mendengarnya saat pertunjukan, _slacker_. Puisi yang kubuat akan penuh dengan citra seorang Princeton—Chazz Princeton. Dan diakhir pembacaan… akan kubuat kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud…"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menantikan pembacaan puisimu itu… Chazz,"

Dan ketika Jaden meninggalkan kamar untuk berbelanja stok makanan di minimarket terdekat, Chazz Princeton dengan tatapan penuh determinasi mengambil bolpoin yang ia letakan di samping bukunya dan mulai menulis bait-bait puisinya. Ia akan membuktikan ucapannya itu kepada si _slacker_.

* * *

 **KAU**

 **Karya: Chazz Princeton (18901191)**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, ia segera menyerahkan puisi yang akan dibacakannya kepada Prof. Zane. Keberuntungan untuknya ketika Prof. Atticus juga berada di ruangan yang sama. Professor nyentrik Fakultas Sastra tersebut mengacunginya dua jempol setelah selesai membaca karyanya. Sebuah tepukan dipunggunya adalah hadiah dari sang Professor untuknya karena keunikan gaya yang tertulis disana. Tanpa perlu perdebatan atau konseling, karyanya langsung diluluskan untuk dibacakan atas persetujuan Prof. Atticus—tanpa mempedulikan bahwa Prof. Zane-lah yang bertanggung jawab untuk hal tersebut.

"Aku akan menantikan debutmu di Malam Sastra nanti!" ucapnya dengan semangat dan senyuman gigi cerah, "Yosh! Melihat karya-karya para murid Universitas untuk Acara nanti semakin memacu semangatku!? Hari ini aku juga akan berlatih keras! Zane! Kita juga jangan mau kalah dengan orang-orang muda seperti mereka! **SEMANGAT! SEISHUN SAIKYOU!?** " serunya keluar kelas meninggalkan dua orang yang memandangi kepergiannya dengan tatapan aneh tak berarti. Bahkan telinga ditulikan ketika iringan lagu mulai terdengar dari lorong lantai dan bergema di seluruh penjuru.

Prof. Zane hanya menghela napas sambil memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening sementara Chazz hanya bergindik ketika suara Prof. Atticus meninggi menyanyikan bait dari tembang ' _Time to Say Good Bye_ ".

"Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu," ucap Prof. Zane padanya lalu menyimpan kertas berisikan puisinya kedalam sebuah map.

Chazz mengangguk pelan dan dengan cepat berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, mengabaikan kerumunan para siswa yang sepertinya tengah menonton pertunjukan solo di dekat _lift_.

* * *

Ketika Malam Sastra tiba, Chazz—meskipun ia tidak mau mengakui—terlihat gugup untuk tampil ke atas panggung. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menghentakan kakinya berusaha menenangkan diri walaupun waktu itu gilirannya masih terlalu jauh untuk dibacakan. Berkali-kali ia meneguk segelas air dan pergi ke toilet setelahnya. Mungkin inilah rasanya—pikirnya—seorang diri diatas panggung itu benar-benar menyiksanya. Akhirnya, Chazz memilih untuk menghapal kembali puisi yang dibuatnya demi mengusir rasa gugup untuk tampil tanpa menyadari _sesuatu_.

Setelah pertunjukan _puppet teather_ milik Fakultas Psikolog selesai ditampilkan, Mahasiswa Fakultas Arsitek-lah yang berikutnya. Untuk menyemangati satu sama lain, sebelum menaiki panggung sendiri-sendiri, mereka berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran di dalam _backstage_ dan berteriak dengan lantang penuh semangat. Chazz tidak tahu apakah hal tersebut membantunya untuk sedikit lebih tenang atau tidak karena sejujurnya ia masih sedikit grogi. Namun, rasa takut itu tidak lagi ia pikirkan setelah teman-temannya berulang kali menyemangatinya (juga semuanya) untuk membuat sukses pertunjukan malam ini.

Ya, semangat baru mulai menyala di dalam dirinya berkat ucapan tersebut. Ia tidak akan membuat kesalahan dan tentunya meraih apa yang menjadi tujuannya malam ini. Nilai bagus dan wajah _slacker_ menyedihkan itu saat mendengar puisinya.

Chazz Princeton, saatnya kau beraksi!

Saat MC memanggil namanya, Chazz dengan penuh percaya diri menaiki tangga menuju panggung. Lampu layar menyorot dirinya dengan sinar menyilaukan. Dihadapannya sudah terdapat ratusan pasang mata yang akan menyaksikan pertunjukannya. Ia tidak merasakan kegugupannya saat ini. Dan ketika MC mempersilahkannya untuk memulai dan meninggalkannya di atas panggung seorang diri, ia segera memulai aksinya dengan memberikan hormat dan memperkenalkan diri tak lupa menyertaka fakultas dimana ia berasal. Kemudian membacakan puisinya…

Musik Hans Zimmer— _time_ , mengalun memberikan sebuah intro lembut ketika ia membacakan judul karyanya kepada para penonton.

* * *

 **KAU**

 _ **Karya Chazz Princeton**_

* * *

 **Aku inginnya,**

 **Membunuh,**

 **Mencabiki KAU**

 **Dari pikiranku…**

 **Aku ingin mencabut dan mengoyak – ngoyak,**

 **Akar perasaanku pada KAU,**

 **Yang terlalu dalam mengakar,'**

 **Dan membuatku s'lalu mengairkan mata…**

 **Aku inginnya,**

 **Terbang…**

 **Membawamu ke angkasa,**

 **Lalu…**

 **Kubunuh KAU dari atas sana,**

 **Agar KAU mengeri,**

 **Betapa aku tak ingin KAU hadir,**

 **Maupun menjadi pena,**

 **Yang menulis setiap kesedihanku**

 **Aku harusnya,**

 **Mengkarduskan KAU**

 **Lalu…**

 **Kupaketkan entah kemana,**

 **AKU TIDAK PEDULI!**

 **Yang penting…**

 **KAU tidak ada lagi!**

 **ENYAH saja…**

 **JANGAN disini!**

 **Di…**

… **Hati**

* * *

 _Huh_

 _Huh_

 _Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?_

 _HUH!?_

Dalam hatinya Chazz berteriak dan meraung frustasi. **ADA** sesuatu yang salah dengan puisinya! Kenapa—Kenapa sajak terakhirnya berubah _jauh_ dari apa yang ia tuliskan sebelumnya!? Siapa orang kurang hajar yang mengotak-atik puisinya?

Jujur! Rasanya Chazz ingin segera kabur dan turun dari atas panggung untuk berdiam diri dipojokan tergelap merenungi nasib. Namun, ia tidak bisa seenaknya kabur begitu saja 'kan! Mau tak mau, Chazz membungkukan kembali tubuhnya dan meninggalkan panggung secara professional. Tak sedikitpun ia mempedulikan sorak – sorak penonton ataupun teriakan 'BAPER PUISINYA' dan langsung melangkah cepat menuruni tangga dan berlarian menuju _backstage._

"WOW, CHAZZ!?"

"Puisimu keren banget!"

"…Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menulis puisi sedalam itu,"

"Aku sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, SANGAT suka dengan **_PUNCH LINE_ ** terakhirnya!"

"KYAAAA~~! DI… HATI…"

"DAWWWW~~"

Berbagai macam komentar ia terima dari kerumunan teman kelasnya. Chazz ingin merasa senang mendengarnya, namun ia justru tersenyum getir. Para mahasiswi menebak dirinya tengah _kasmaran_ dengan doi yang disuka. Padahal realitanya, ia barusaja menerima penolakan dari _doi_ tersebut di semester lalu. Oh , sial! Mana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan bahwa puisi tersebut pada kenyataan awalnya bermaksud untuk menghina seseorang dengan _chazz-style_! Dilain pihak, teman – teman cowoknya merangkulnya dan tertawa lepas. Ada yang mempraktekan bagaimana ekspresi Chazz yang penuh kebencian membacakan puisi-nya kemudian berubah menjadi tampang _love struck_ dibait terakhir.

 _HELL! MEMANGNYA KAPAN IA MEMASANG WAJAH SEPERTI ITU!_

Selama 10 menit Chazz harus menahan diri untuk tidak meledak di tengah-tengah perkumpulan kelasnya. Ia berhasil meloloskan diri dengan alasan ingin menghirup udara segar di luar. Inginnya ia berteriak namun tidak mungkin ia rela mempermalukan dirinya melihat kumpulan orang ramai di depan gedung. Chazz hanya bisa menghela napas dan menempati sebuah bangku kosong. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya frustasi. _Buruk! Ini malam terburuk untuknya!_ Runtuknya dalam hati

 _'Kami-sama, dapatkan malam ini berakhir lebih buruk lagi?'_ Tambahnya mengadahkan kepalanya memandangi langit diatas sana dengan tatapan tajam dan menantang sang pencipta.

"Chazz," sebuah suara yang terlalu familiar menghampiri indera pendengarnya.

Chazz mendengus pelan ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang datang menghampirinya. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Rhonda Byrne di novelnya ' _The Secret_ ', alam semesta telah menjawab apa permintaanya barusan. Itu berarti…

Malam ini adalah malam terburuk baginya.

Netranya menatap sosok Jaden Yuki yang masih memakai kostum dramanya yang memerankan tokoh _Macbeth_ karangan William Shakespeare. Karena pertunjukan puisinya _gagal_ , Chazz tidak dapat lagi membanggakan dirinya di depan si _slacker_ ini. Seratus persen ia yakin bahwa kedatangan Jaden kemari hanya untuk mengomentari karyanya. _Ugh_ … Chazz sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk dipermalukan. Namun, berselang beberapa menit hanya keheningan saja yang didapatinya. Sosok Jaden masih berdiri di depannya nampak diam tidak bersua—seakan ia sedang menimbang apa yang sebaiknya dikatakan selanjutnya. Dengan alis berkedut dan kesabaran menipis, Chazz-lah yang lebih dulu bersuara.

"Mau apa kau disini," bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan dengan nada kesal dikeluarkannya. Jujur, ia ingin mengakhiri semua ini, mengirim si _slacker_ kembali ke dalam ruangan dan meninggalkannya sendirian yang sedang mencari sepi.

"…Aku mendengar puisimu…" Jaden membalas

Chazz berdecak pelan, "Lalu kau datang kemari untuk—"

"— _Mengatakan_ aku mengerti," potong Jaden dengan cepat. Sebelah alis Chazz terangkat heran melihat kedua netra yang menatapnya lekat – lekat. Lautan cokelat karamel memandanginya dengan penuh emosi tak terjemahkan. Entah mengapa atmosfir sekitar mereka membuat Chazz merasa tidak terlalu nyaman. _Aneh_.

"Cuma itu saja 'kan. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Balas Chazz dengan lancar walaupun di dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan si _slacker_ yang masih menatapnya. Ia juga masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya pada sosok itu seakan tidak ingin kalah. Tapi sepertinya memang ada yang salah disini— _tidak_ , semuanya terasa sangat, sangat salah disini. _Untuknya_.

Chazz tidak begitu yakin ia melihat rona di wajah Jaden saat ini. Atau hanya firasatnya saja jika saat ini si _slacker_ terlihat grogi dan berusaha menenangkan diri sembari memainkan kedua jemari tangannya. Apa ada yang salah dengan _setting_ disini?

Ia berharap Jaden Yuki segera menghilang dan meninggalkannya. Atmosfir canggung ini membunuhnya!

"Uh… ya," gumam Jaden. Ia berdeham pelan kemudian berkata kembali, kali ini dengan nada ceria mengesalkan yang selalu digunakannya, "Kau tahu, Chazz! Mendengar puisimu barusan… membuatku terinspirasi kata – kata bagus untuk puisiku sendiri. Mau dengar?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sekarang pergilah," _dan menjauh dari jarak pandangku_ ' batinnya

"Kau _harus_ dengar. Aku memaksamu untuk mendengarnya." Jaden tersenyum dengan aneh kepadanya. Kemudian ia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan cepat dan membuat satu langkah ekstrim yang sangat mengejutkan— _untuk Chazz_ —sebelum memamerkan senyuman kembali, kali ini penuh dengan kebahagiaan lalu secepatnya menuju kedalam gedung meninggalkan seorang Chazz Princeton yang duduk kaku dengan kedua mata melotot hampir copot. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup layaknya ikan yang kehabisan air di daratan.

 _Apa tadi?_

 _Barusan apa tadi?_

 _APA. YANG. BARUSAN. TERJADI. TADI?_

" **ARRRRGGGGGHHHH~!?** " teriakan frustasi menghias kemeriahan Malam Sastra tahun ini. Satu lagi trauma baru yang didapat oleh Chazz Princeton dan lebih buruk ketimbang menonton pertunjukan Prof. Crowler. Chazz mengutuki dirinya dan juga Alam Semesta yang telah menimpakan segala hal terburuk kepadanya. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti, ia ingin menyembelih siapapun oknum yang bertanggung jawab mengubah puisinya.

Sajak akhir yang telah menjerumuskannya kedalam jurang kesalahpahaman tiada akhir.

Seumur hidup ia tidak akan menuliskan _puisi_ lagi meskipun mendapat iming-iming nilai A!?

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

*speechless* OwO) Entah apa yang sudah saya ketik ini *facepalm* Kalau boleh jujur, **PUISI** yang digunakan dalam Fic ini adalah yang **TERFAVORIT** bagi Litte! Secara pembacaannya waktu di kelas hampir membuat setengah kelas kaget karena yang ngebacain bacanya rada penuh dendam kusumat. **GUE TADINYA SERATUS PERSEN YAKIN PUISI INI ISINYA SARKASME SEMUA! EH-TAUNYA!** Begitu sajak terakhir dibacain, rasanya gue mau jungkir balik dengernya. Dan hal inilah yang menginspirasi Litte untuk menulis Fic ini dan Chazz pilihan yang tepat buat ngebawainnya. Hahaha! Gila! OOC banget jadinya!?

(Chazz: "Kemarin gue apes. Sekarang gue tambah apes!")

Begitulah cerita dibalik pembuatan Fic ini. Litte masih belajar kembali menulis setelah sekian lama tidak nulis fanfic *Ea* dan sepertinya masih banyak kekurangan di fic ini, (Jaden: "Contohnya tidak ada _penjelas_...") atau alurnya terlalu maksain. _But i don't know_ ~

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan menikmati dan mendengar curhatan Author tidak jelas ini,

 **Salam,**

 **Litte Y.**

* * *

 **O.M.A.K.E**

* * *

"Fufufufufu…" tawa pelan penuh kepuasan keluar dari kedua bibir _plum_ seusai penampilan Chazz diatas panggung. Kedua netra birunya melihat senang ekspresi panik yang tersembunyi dibalik sifat sok professional Chazz ketika memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya diatas panggung. Oh, dia sangat menikmati hal ini.

"Siapa yang menyangka si _princeling_ bisa membuat puisi menghantam seperti itu!?" sahut seseorang disampingnya. Ia berdiri dari kursi duduknya dan ikut bersorak sama seperti penontong lainnya. " **SUIIITTT~! SUIIIITTT~!** _GOOD JOB, CHAZZ! HANTAMMM!"_

Teman disebelahnya memutar bola mata melihat tingkah bodohnya itu. Ia lebih memilih diam sambil menyeringai kecil memikirkan segala kemungkinan penderitaan Chazz setelah ini.

"Kalau aku tahu dia bisa membuat puisi sebagus ini, seharusnya aku minta berguru padanya!" komentar temannya lagi sambil nyengir membayangkan sesuatu yang sudah dapat ia tebak. "Cewek-cewek pasti bakal terpesona mendapat kiriman puisi cinta dariku!"

 _tuh 'kan? Tidak jauh dari kaum hawa yang begitu dipujanya_

Mendengus pelan, ia menyiku pelan lengan makhluk bodoh itu. "Diamlah, idiot. Dasar _cassanova_ gagal."

"Oi—Oi, _tsundere-midget_. Cassanova gagal yang kau sebut ini akan dikenal sebagai seorang legenda di seatero kampus."

"Bermimpilah setinggi langit." balasnya penus sarkasme

"Sudah kulakukan, kapten." Temannya justru membalas dengan penuh senyuman lebar membuatnya menepuk jidad sambil mendengus frustasi.


End file.
